


Our Beloved

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was their beloved and very dear to their sparks. And they were hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Our Beloved  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Characters/Pairing: Sentinel, Elita-1, Optimus; Sentinel/Elita/Optimus  
> Rating: K  
> Verse: TFA  
> Summary: She was their beloved and very dear to their sparks. And they were hers.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: intimacy, slash, fluff

She is dear to our sparks. 

 

She is what keeps us all together.

 

Elita is a hard working femme, not afraid to do what most other Cybertronains would care not to do.

 

At first it was just Sentinel and myself in the first beginnings of our relationship, then Optimus became part of our relationship when he came to the Academy. He was a young mech with a sort of charm that made him well liked by other mechs and femmes at the Academy. The instructors included in that.

 

He is dear to our sparks.

 

He is our well loved shield from those that would continually have sought to break us apart.

 

It was Sentinel, who first met Optimus before me and something about Optimus immediately attracted Sentinel to him. And I'm sure it was the same for Optimus as well once he had met both of us.

 

He is dear to our sparks.

 

He is well loved as our lover and as a leader to others that sought for his attentions as well.

 

Optimus wasn't sure of what to make of the Academy with being completely alone. But when he had met Sentinel and Elita in those first cycles of being there, he knew that things would be better now that he wasn't alone, but instead with those who truly loved him for what he was.

 

They are dear to each other's sparks and well loved by each other as well. And they could not want for anything else, except to have others company.


End file.
